


Trapped and Kept

by DeadByDawnlight



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Abduction, Ana Fox, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Chad Everyteen, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Implied/Referenced Torture, Oral Sex, Original Character(s), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 03:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18086303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadByDawnlight/pseuds/DeadByDawnlight
Summary: This work is heavily based on the game Trapped: The Abduction by Big Fish Games with a little twist of everyone's favorite homicidal maniac. I wholeheartedly blame FancyLadySnackCakes for getting me ridiculously obsessed with her fantastic Lucas Baker works. Please check out her works. You won't be disappointed. Please enjoy. ♥





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FancyLadySnackCakes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancyLadySnackCakes/gifts).



It's humid and rainy on this dark night in Louisiana. Lucas thumbs the smooth edge of his switchblade boredly, thick steel dangerously sharp for his next victim. He's set up a new place for this one. Abandoned and secluded, filled with hundreds of mean, nasty toys for to use at his discretion. The thought makes him smile nastily. It's 8PM and the high school pretty boy he'd been waiting for outside of this shabby diner is still puffing his chest at some pretty little thing with long, dark hair who clearly wasn't interested in his Letterman jacket or his pearly lil' smile. Just the thought of him made his gut twitch in irritation.

He doesn't have to wait much longer because whatever Dick-For-Brains said to the little lady certainly didn't make her very happy. Long legs, pretty jet black dress and all, she comes storming out of the diner, face flushed and a cute little frown etched into her fine little features. He's comin' after her at an almost anxious pace.  
  
_'Must not be used to gettin' rejected.'_ He thinks with a sneer.

A particularly nasty idea pops into his head and he looks down at the knife in his hands in contemplation.

_'Why not **both**?'_

Crouching behind his dark sedan, he reached into a duffel bag that was previously hidden underneath the vehicle and pulled out his blow-dart gun and zip ties. He'd have to save the knife for a different time. He shot the meat head first, the needle finding it's mark in his back. The man screams, shock crossing his features as he tries in vain to remove the intrusion in his lower shoulder. The young woman steps back in shock as the jock drops to her feet. She doesn't have much time to react. Lucas has already reloaded and fired another dart. It finds purchase in her soft, slender neck. Shock flits across her face and the fear in her eyes makes his cock twitch heavily in his jeans.  
Her plush ass backs up into her car as her fingers come up to the needle. Her brows furrow and she doesn't register Lucas walking up towards her until he's almost upon her. He catches her before she fades, warm breasts pressing into his hoodie as he supports her weight. He carried her back to the car, adjusting himself to pop the trunk latch and carefully set her in there. Shutting the trunk and opening the back seat door, he reached into his pocket for the zip ties and headed back to his intended target. He bound the asshole's feet and hands together and hefted him over his shoulder. He toted him back to the car where he flopped him none too gently onto the back seat. He reached into the duffel bag and shot up a half dose of tranquilizer and stuck it into the man's leg closest to him.

_'That'll keep the fucker out for awhile.'_

He slammed the car door shut and picked up his duffel bag. He got into the driver's side and threw the bag over into the passenger's seat. Looking into the rear view mirror, Lucas smiled to himself smugly.

These two were gonna be fun.


	2. A Strange Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Local Woman Kidnapped By Hooded Maniac. News at 11.

Ana woke up on the hard surface of a trunks exterior. The rough, short carpet lining had rubbed her cheek raw and her back ached terribly. She nearly hit her head on the roof of the trunk before she realized where she was. A sharp spike of fear lanced through her heart and she fumbled with her purse to find her lighter. She hadn't smoked in several years, but the small object still had served her well for different occasions. Grabbing the emergency release handle, she pulled and opened the trunk. As soon as she stepped out into what looked to be abandoned loading dock/garage, she noticed two things immediately wrong. She could feel the air on the back of her neck and her shoes were missing.

_The bastard cut her hair!_

Her once long hair had now been reduced to a long, shaggy pixie cut. Tears brimmed her eyes, but she didn't let them fall. She understood that she had to keep a level head if she wanted to get out of here. Stepping around the car, she noticed all of the vital components to the engine had been removed. Anger and frustration bubbled in her chest. Now how could she leave?

As if hearing her thoughts, a loud wheezy chuckle sounded from an intercom.

Lucas had been watching her on his monitors ever since the motion sensor tripped in the docking bay. He watched her lovely lips twist into a frown when she saw the number he did on the car and couldn't resist addressing her.

"Heheheeh! Hey there, Cher!How's 'bout you an' I play a lil game, hm? You find them car parts an' I may jus' let you leave."

"Who's there?" She shouted, head turning wildly in search of his voice.

"Aw, come on now darlin'. Don't spoil the fun! Jus play along fer now, and I'll reward ya later."

There was the sharp sound of the intercom being disconnected and he was gone.

Ana was at a loss for words. _'He was watching her?'_ Anxiety prickled at the nape of her neck as she glanced around.There was an elevator and an unsturdy stairwell on the far end of the room. Bare feet barely touching the floor as she nearly sprinted over debris. The elevator seemed safer than the rusted out stairs, but when she pressed the button, it didn't respond. Sighing internally, she looked back to the left at the stairs and was immediately grateful she was up to date on her tetanus shot. Especially with bare feet. Gingerly putting the ball of her foot on the bottom step, she managed to make her way slowly up the jagged stairs to the second floor.

"Look at you, darlin'! You made it farther than that jackass I nabbed you with. His big ass fell right through the stairs! Damn near gutted him right there."

Her anger was starting to rile up again, her lips pulled back in a snarl. "Come down here, you fucking psycho! You're going to regret it!"

"Oh really? I could just put you back out again, tie you up somewhere real nice. Get you outta that cute lil dress. Don't worry, Cher. Your shoes ain't the only thing I'm gonna take from you." His reedy chuckle fills the hallway through the intercom box on the wall before he disconnects again, leaving her in silence, face red in embarrassment in front of the camera at the far end of the cluttered hall.  
  
A dusty window to her right simmered her ire and filled her with hope, and she immediately started pushing on the wooden window panel. But no matter how hard she pushed, it wouldn't budge. Closer inspection shows her kidnapper had put damn near every nail in a hardware store nailed into the window sill and the glass is thick safety glass and near impossible to break. His deep chuckle reverberates through the hall and dread settles in the pit of her stomach. Ana groans irritably and shoves her palms against the window, perhaps a bit hard, and bounces herself backwards and into the edge of of a small end table against the wall. A shadeless, bulbless ceramic lamp atop said end table falls and shatters in front of the only other door in the hallway and Ana swears audibly.

Kneeling down, she picks up the longer shards and the bulb holder and places them on the end table, trying not to cut herself but manages a small nick on her index finger. She swears and sticks the digit into her mouth, gently sucking the thin line of coppery blood. Once the menial task of rectifying the broken lamp is completed, she heads into the next room.

The sight nearly stops her heart.

The room is filled with mannequins. Some headless, some missing various limbs. What she could only hope was red paint covered at least half of them. But she wasn't so naive. Nausea twisted in the back of her throat. _Had someone died here?_ A large vanity desk with a tall mirror lined with large, round light bulbs sat on the far wall, creepy mannequins lining each side. Long streaks of blood spell out the words 'Let's Play A Game' on the old, weathered mirror.  
  
As she approaches it, there's a bloody Letterman jacket draped over the mannequin on the right's arm. It belongs to that Chad guy that tried to hook up with her at the Bayou's End Diner. She didn't particularly care for him, but he certainly hadn't deserved whatever happened in this room. car keys were sitting on the vanity and she hastily grabbed them. Looking around she spotted yet another door behind the mannequins on the right side of the room. Nearly knocking over a few of the faceless statues, she managed to push open the door aptly labeled 'Maintenance'. The concrete stairs led down to another door, this time labeled 'CAUTION'.

There's table in the center of the small area at the base of the stairs, with a black present in the middle of it, blocking the door. Her name is scrawled on the little tag attached to the bow. Hesitantly, she lifts up the lid. She didn't think he'd put a bomb in it. It'd be too easy. Opening the 'gift' revealed a small handheld camcorder set on Night Vision Mode. Her kidnapper cuts the lights, followed by a giggle at the sight of her startled expression in the dark. Ana fumbles for a minute before raiding the camcorder to eye level. Hesitantly, she opens the door marked 'Caution'. Through the screen on the camera, she can see what looks to be a large generator. Stepping around debris and machinery, she makes her way to the control panel and attempts to flip the breakers. After 18 breakers had been switched, she restarted the generator and the building seemed to gradually come back to life, lights flickering on with a hum.

Suddenly, a red gas starts to pour into the room, and Ana can't make it to the door in time to escape the thick, heavy fog settling over her. It's sweet and heavy, reminiscent of cherry, but her body feels heavy and she sags against the door, hand pressed against the handle. But it seems like she can't get the muscles in her arms to work, sliding down the door heavily in exhaustion. A figure clad in a gas mask and that same damned hoodie from before approach from a hidden entrance somewhere in the room. Had he been in here the whole time? Her temper flares long enough to spit out a hateful "Fuck you!" before she succumbs to the mist and collapses to the floor. She's conscious enough to see him squat down in front of her, elbows on his thighs, and reach forward with one hand to run a bare thumb over her cheek and settle on her lower lip , and then the darkness comes, numbly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Constructive criticism always appreciated. 
> 
> Much love,  
> -WP ♥

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be trying to get more works out as soon as possible. Thank you all for your patience. ♥ 
> 
> Much Love,  
> -WP


End file.
